Solitarius
by Sadako Kurosawa
Summary: [Birthday Fic for Viicious] [OneShot] Kadaj lets himself be known in a journal that he suspects will be found.


_**Solitarius**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Fortunately for you, Kadaj isn't mine. ;D Otherwise, he would look like a little stick figure! Ha!_

* * *

_Author's notes: This is a (late) birthday ficlet for a good internet/Livejournal friend of mine; whom occasionally calls herself Kadaj. On , her profile name is Viicious. :D I hope you like this Pucchy!_

_As for all you other people... This can be seen as a prequel to Nightmare in some ways, I suppose. Or just as an Advent Children thing. _

_And this 'exact point of view' thing is a bit new to me; so please be lenient about it. ;D_

* * *

My 'official' name is Kadaj. Do not even bother to question about my last name; for you would never find out the answer. For even I do not know it. I don't really care; actually. And neither should you, dear reader.

As for my physical self... Well, I am a male, obviously. A rather good-looking one, if I do say so myself. I stand at around five feet, seven inches tall, which even I admit is a bit short. Fortunately; I'm not the _only_ one who stands at such a height.

Well, enough about such a frivolous thing like height that does _not_ indicate strength in any way. (Unfortunately; Loz, my 'older' brother, believes that body mass illustrates power... Which is a shame, because it really shows his ignorance, yes?)

Oh... Excuse my ranting. Now, for the rest of myself, I suppose.

My most noticeable feature; in my opinion, is my shoulder-length, completely straight silver hair. I can assure you that it is not the same color as senior humans have, and is actually much more rare.

Though I _do_ dye it at certain times; so I can find out information from townspeople. You see... They don't really trust me because of it. It seems it makes them think of Sephiroth; whom they apparently still fear.

Soon, however, it won't be Sephiroth they think of when they see my true hair color... They will think of me. I'll make sure of that.

But for now; I must admit I look good with midnight black hair too. In fact, the only color that I don't like on me is _blonde. _

Besides, I don't like blondes, so why would I want to be one?

Scratch that. I not only dislike them; but I _hate_ them. One in particular.

That little traitor... Cloud Strife. He could be considered a half sibling of mine almost; since we both share Jenova's cells. However, he refuses to aid us; and instead helps those pathetic _normal_ human beings.

However, I know he is not deadened to them; as popularly believed. Otherwise, he wouldn't keep coming across us.

I know he's responding to the calls. He feels the reunion... Even if he doesn't realize it yet.

I wonder whether or not he'll attempt to join our side once our plan is completed? I would so enjoy it if he did. I would simply scoff; and laugh in his face.

The fool. He'll regret the rash decisions he has made. I don't care if he defeated Sephiroth; whom I was supposedly based off of.

For I, after all, am much better than he was. And therefore; I am much better than Cloud.

Heh.

If anyone gets in the way of the reunion or the plan I have; then I will destroy them. I don't even care if it's Loz and Yazoo who go against it. I'll fight them as well.

I wouldn't be surprised if Yazoo _did_ go against it though. It seems like he's always giving me the cold shoulder.

Loz is a worthy ally; however. I seriously doubt he'll leave my side. Certainly not out of fear, anyway. He never knows when to get up, even if he is a bit cowardly at times.

As for what the plan is... Well, unfortunately for you, my dear occupant of Gaia, I am not going to reveal that at the moment. Though you will find out soon enough; I'm sure. Or perhaps, if you're smart enough, you'll combine all the current happenings and figure it out.

Which is doubtful, but who am I to judge?

Want to know something else about me? Like my true weakness? Well, to your surprise, I'm sure, I'll tell you that.

I actually have a thing for brunettes.

Now, pardon me while I exit the room and laugh insanely at your believing me.

As for my _true_ weakness... Well, to put it simply; I do not have one. Nothing can take me down.

Such a shame to you, isn't it? I'm sure you would have loved to discover it. Then you would have told the world, and I would have been captured and held at gunpoint for the rest of my life.

As if something like _that_ could ever happen to _me. _

I wouldn't mind it at all if that happened to Strife; however.

Then, he would be without those nauseating little _friends_ of his. You know... Lockheart, Highwind, Wallace, Valentine, Kisaragi... That crossbred animal creature.... All of them.

And then, without them, he would be alone...

Just like I really am, every day of my life...

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
